<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Most Beautiful Thing In The World by xLoveMx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807432">The Most Beautiful Thing In The World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx'>xLoveMx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You've Gotta Rewrite The Plot [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Gini - Freeform, caswen, gina and nini go on tour, hsmtmts, post college AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:29:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When thinking about tour life, this wasn’t what she had imagined at all, in fact Nini had thought that she’d want some privacy after a long day, but the truth was: That wasn’t the case.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gina Porter/Nini Salazar-Roberts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You've Gotta Rewrite The Plot [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Most Beautiful Thing In The World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And another part! Enjoy x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the previews went by without any major upsets. Nini did drop the apple at one point, but it wasn’t all that bad, because Lauren was a clumsy character, so it fit her. For their actual opening night Ricky and EJ had even driven up from Manhattan to cheer them on.</p>
<p>It was more than Nini could have imagined for herself, and even though her goal was to actually be on Broadway one day, she found that this was good for her.</p>
<p>Ever since starting college she had been in New York. She had worked there, lived there and studied there, and being on the road for a year was probably what she needed.<br/>And then there was Gina, and somehow it felt like they had never really lost contact. The other woman spent the nights in Nini’s hotel room, where they sat and talked, or watched silly shows on tv until they fell asleep. It was an unspoken agreement between the two of them, they had never really fe lt the need to talk about it, but Gina always seemed to end up in Nini’s room, her own bed staying untouched.</p>
<p>“Can I ask you something?” Gina, who had been reading a book she’d been trying to finish for days now, glanced up at the other’s words. Nini was sprawled out on the bed, head resting on her friend’s legs.</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure.” Gina then answered, somewhat glad for the interruption as she closed her book and rested it on the nightstand.</p>
<p>“And you don’t have to answer, because it’s a question I kinda don’t have an answer to myself, so.”</p>
<p>Raising an eyebrow, She found her interest piqued. “Alright, try me.” Gina then added with a smile, and Nini turned her head ever so slightly to look at her.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you stay in contact with us?” <em>Me.</em> She wanted to say, but didn’t, because it seemed too selfish. They had all been a pretty tightknit group of friends after all.</p>
<p>Gina seemed to ponder on the answer for a moment, before speaking up. “I don’t know. I guess old habits die hard?” She then replied. “I was used to moving around and leaving people behind, people who claimed to be my friends and then forgot about me the moment I was out of sight. So I guess part of me thought this was the same, and I just accepted it, which is stupid,” Gina let out a small chuckle. “If I had written more, then you would have probably written more too, and we would have found a way to visit each other, but I guess we can’t change it now. Luckily the problem solved itself,”</p>
<p>Reaching out to run her hands through Nini’s hair, Gina smiled again. The gesture was familiar, and it made Nini melt a little more into the mattress.</p>
<p>“You’re right, but I still wish we would have stayed in contact more.” Maybe things would have been different then, but Nini wasn’t sure if they would have been better. Maybe this was how things were supposed to go, and maybe she needed to trust in the universe’s plan for their friendship.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Their next stop was Syracuse, where the whole venue was fully booked on opening night. Nini felt a new rush every time she peeked out from behind the curtain and into the audience. Acting out scenes and performing small numbers in college was great, but nothing compared to the real thing. Especially if the audience were people who came to see the show because they were interested in it, and not just because their kids were performing.</p>
<p>“You know, that suit makes you look like some kickass lawyer who’s about to take down someone in court,” Nini chuckled as she slipped into her costume for act 2.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it makes me feel like that too.” Gina replied with a laugh. “Like there’s absolutely no one who can compete with me, and wait until I put on the shoes. Nicola’s right about that. They’re the most beautiful thing in the world,” She then added. “I mean they’d kill me if I wore them for more than two hours, but they make me feel powerful.”</p>
<p>The voice that announced places in five minutes interrupted their conversation, and Nini smiled as she smoothed out her shirt. “Well, ready to kick some ass then?” She asked, and Gina laughed again.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>That night Nini almost thought that Gina wasn’t coming over. She had left the theatre a little early to go over some lines with Tom, their understudy for Charlie, so Nini had decided to take a shower and maybe check out room service, so they could order later.</p>
<p>Eight had come and gone though, and Gina still hadn’t shown up. It made Nini feel a little uneasy, and then she felt stupid for overthinking this whole thing, because that was what this was, right? They had never officially agreed to share a room, so if Gina needed some privacy then she should be able to have it.</p>
<p>“But a text would have been nice…” Nini muttered as she let herself fall onto the bed, trying to ignore the twisting feeling in her stomach.</p>
<p>It wasn’t like Gina owed her anything. Even when they had lived together Nini hadn’t expected the other woman to tell her where she went all the time, but then again: Gina had always been with her.</p>
<p>“Stop making this a big deal.” She told herself, shaking her head slowly. She had been staring at the ceiling for about half an hour, when the knock on the door suddenly came.</p>
<p>Nini almost jumped off the bed, her heart missing a beat, as she told herself to calm down. Taking a deep breath, she waited a couple more seconds, before tossing her unread book onto the bed in an attempt to make it look like she hadn’t just spent an hour waiting on the other woman, before eventually opening the door.</p>
<p>She was greeted with Gina’s smiling face and her friend holding up a paper bag that looked like it contained some sort of take-out food. “Sorry it took so long. You won’t believe what happened,” She grinned, slipping past Nini and into the room.</p>
<p>Sitting down onto the bed, Gina pulled out the different containers and then handed some of the chopsticks to Nini, who had settled down next to her. “So, after running some lines Tom sort of goes really quiet for a while, and I’m like <em>Huh?</em> And then he asks me if I want to go on a date with him.”</p>
<p>It wasn’t what Nini had expected at all, and she had to ignore the way her stomach twisted at the new information she had just acquired. “Uh…and?” She eventually managed to ask, attempting not to lose her appetite. Why would she even care who Gina was going out with? They were friends, sure, but that didn’t give Nini the right to have any say in the other woman’s love life.</p>
<p>“I said no, of course.” Gina waved her hand at the other. “I mean…aside from the fact that he’s not my type I told him that I don’t date within the cast. Imagine if that date goes wrong, or worse: we date for a while and break up. I can be professional on stage, but it would still be a real bummer,”</p>
<p>“Right.” Nini nodded, and for some reason the knot in her stomach wasn’t untangling, and she couldn’t quite tell why.</p>
<p>“And I’m sorry it took so long. I was going to call you, but he just kept going on about how easy he was to date and really, that guy just wouldn’t shut up.” Gina chuckled, shaking her head.</p>
<p>“It’s fine. It’s not like you’re obliged to tell me where you’re going. Or you know, come over.” It was the first time Nini had said it out loud, and somehow, she could feel her heart beating a little harder against her ribcage.</p>
<p>“Yeah, about that.” Gina responded, putting down the chopsticks she’d been holding. “I was thinking…you know, since I stay here most of the time anyways, maybe we could just let management know we only need one room? I doubt they’ll mind; it saves them money after all. Only if you’re cool with it though.”</p>
<p>Nini could feel a smile tugging on the corners of her lips as she nodded. “Yeah, no. That sounds cool. We should definitely do that.”  When thinking about tour life, this wasn’t what she had imagined at all, in fact Nini had thought that she’d want some privacy after a long day, but the truth was: That wasn’t the case. With Gina things were different, Nini wanted her around as much as possible, and it had been a while since she had felt that way about someone.</p>
<p>When they had finished eating, Gina went to take a shower, while Nini cleaned up and eventually grabbed her phone to text Ricky. It was nearly half past ten, so she assumed her best friend was still up.</p>
<p>
  <strong>From: Nini, 10.29pm.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hey. Are you up?</em>
</p>
<p>The reply came promptly.</p>
<p>
  <strong>From: Ricky, 10.30pm</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah, what’s up?</em>
</p>
<p>For a moment, Nini glanced down at the screen, wondering if this was a conversation she really wanted to have now, but the next time they’d be able to see each other face to face wouldn’t be for a while.</p>
<p>
  <strong>From: Nini, 10.35pm</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>How did you know? You know, that it was more than friendship with EJ and you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>From Nini, 10.40pm</strong>
</p>
<p><em>You can stop panicking, Ricky. I saw you two holding hands when you came to see the show.</em> <em>Besides: It’s been kind of obvious.</em></p>
<p>
  <strong>From: Nini, 10.45pm</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Seriously? Don’t worry about it. It’s cool.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>From: Nini, 10.47pm</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ricky?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>From: EJ, 10.48pm.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sorry, you mortified him to the point that he stumbled and hit his toe so hard on the kitchen table that he’s been whimpering for the past ten minutes. He’ll be fine though. :P</em>
</p>
<p>Nini clamped a hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing out loud. “Oh no…” She then chuckled, shaking her head. She should have probably given him some sort of warning, but it surprised her that he really thought she wouldn’t notice that something was going on between EJ and him.</p>
<p>
  <strong>From: Nini, 10.50pm</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tell him I’m sorry. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>From: EJ, 10.51pm</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Will do. Oh and Nini?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>From: Nini, 10.52pm</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>From: EJ, 10.53pm</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You just know. It’s just a matter of accepting it and then deciding whether or not to act upon it.</em>
</p>
<p>Staring at her phone for a moment, Nini let the words sink in, while she listened to the shower being turned off in the bathroom.</p>
<p>
  <strong>From: Nini, 10.55pm</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thanks. x</em>
</p>
<p>She had just put her phone down, when Gina wandered out of the bathroom, already dressed in shorts and her sleep shirt. “Everything alright?” She then asked, and Nini looked back at her for a moment, before nodding.</p>
<p>“Yeah, everything’s fine.” She then found herself saying. In fact, things hadn’t been as good as they were now in a while. They might not have been perfect, but perfection was something rarely ever achieved, and this would do, Nini found.</p>
<p>“Well you looked like you were contemplating the meaning of life there,” Gina added with a chuckle as she slipped under the covers.</p>
<p>“Nothing that existential.” Nini laughed, and that wasn’t even a lie. Something life changing, maybe, but those were thoughts, and worries, for another day.</p>
<p>“Good, because I really want to keep watching <em>Cable Girls</em>.” Gina nodded as she got comfortable on her side of the bed, pulling up Netflix on her laptop while she balanced it on her knees.</p>
<p>So Nini just smiled, and if the way her shoulder pressed against Gina’s as they moved in a little closer so they could both see the screen equally well, made her feel a little warmer inside, then maybe that was alright for now.</p>
<p>And maybe it was alright that her head ended up on the other woman’s shoulder while the show slowly, but surely, let her drift off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>